<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Deer! by Spooki_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732823">Oh Deer!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooki_Hope/pseuds/Spooki_Hope'>Spooki_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Mention of Jisung's squirrel antics, Reader is whipped for Jisung and that is a mood, about 500 words of me being soft, repost from my tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooki_Hope/pseuds/Spooki_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween. One of the only days a year where it is socially accepted to chow down on sweets and watch horror movies late at night. Your one request was to watch them in onesies you and your boyfriend picked for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Deer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jisung, hurry up. I wanna see what your onesie looks like before I change,” you yelled knocking on the bathroom door at your boyfriend.</p>
<p>Today was Halloween and you somehow convinced you boyfriend to come home early to watch horror movies with you. Though it didn’t take much convincing, you just had to say you would make homemade cheesecake and pick onesies for each other to cuddle in.</p>
<p>“Change into yours first and we can show each other at the same time, jagi,"he said through the door.</p>
<p>"But-but-but,” you whined though you still grabbed the bag that held your onesie that he picked for you.</p>
<p>“No buts, babe,” he chuckled.</p>
<p>You opened the bag and pulled out the onesie. You had picked a onesie that fit the nickname that his fans and brothers/group mates gave him based on his cheeks when he eats and his hyper energy. His was a squirrel, and from looking at his chose in onesies, he picked an animal as well.</p>
<p>The onesie was mostly brown with a white stomach and white spots on the back. It had a brown tail with a white underneath. It also had antlers. Oh lord. He bought you a deer onesie.</p>
<p>You chuckled as you changed. It was slightly baggy, but that was how you liked most of your clothing.</p>
<p>“You good now,” Jisung asked through the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, come on in, bubs,” you replied as the soft smile on your face turned into a wide goofy grin putting your hands on your hips.</p>
<p>The bathroom door swung open and walked out Jisung and his squirrel glory. He wore a bright smile as his eyes swept over your figure. His eyes held so much emotion. Love. Joy. His hair tasseled from him running his fingers through it since he got home. The squirrel onesie baggy making him look extra comfy.</p>
<p>“Hello deer,” Jisung grinned.</p>
<p>“Hello squirrel,” you replied grinning as well as walking toward him to give him a kiss. He pecked you on the lips wrapping his arms around your waist.</p>
<p>“We picked fitting outfits, dear,” Jisung said swaying you both.“ Me a squirrel and you a deer.”</p>
<p>“But why a deer for me,” you questioned puzzled slightly.</p>
<p>Jisung grinned kissing your forehead.</p>
<p>“You are very dear to me,(Y/N),” he said letting you go and walking out of your bedroom.</p>
<p>You pulled a face though you were still grinning like a fool.</p>
<p>“That was freaking gross,” you shouted after him causing him to cackle as you followed him out to start your spooky movie night</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably the softest thing I've written because I am soft for one Han Jisung. Another repost from my Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>